A hundred million feathers weight
by Oreovamp
Summary: It was just a normal high school party. Sucky summary. One-shot Brittana fluff.


**A hundred million feathers weight**

**AN: **I do not own Glee.

* * *

It was just another typical high school party, with the jocks, Cheerios, and even some of the Glee club had shown up. They were drinking cheap beer like they always did at these parties, and loud music blaring through some football player's house. Santana was sitting on the old beaten up couch, watching as everyone stood around yelling over the music, or danced. Brittany happened to be one of those that were on the dance floor, she was dancing with Mike and Matt. Her movements were so fluid, and the Latina found herself getting lost watching the blonde girl dance. She absently sipped from the plastic cup in her hand, taking another gulp of beer as she continued to watch her best friend, who caught her eye and gave a bright, cheerful smile. Before she knew it, the blonde was bouncing over to her, and tugging on the shorter girl's hand.

"Come dance with us, San", the taller girl said, making Santana shake her head.

"Not right now, B.", the Latina told her.

"Please, S. It's not as much fun without you", Brittany told her, a pout forming on her lips.

Finally, Santana had caved, and was standing up, hand in Brittany's as she followed the other girl to the dance floor, taking another sip from her cup as she started to dance with the rhythm of the music. Her body was pressed up against Brittany's as they danced, her pulse seemed to speed up. She recognized the music to be White Tie Affair's _Allow me to introduce myself....Mr. Right_. Her one hand had moved to the blonde's waist as she grinded up against her, the taller girl matching her movements. The darker skinned girl hadn't even noticed that Mike and Matt and moved on to some other Cheerios as the two danced.

As a slow song started to play once the other one ended, Santana pulled away from Brittany, only to be a little surprised when the blonde wrapped her arms around the other girl's neck to slow dance with her. There was a half smile on her face, and Santana knew she was tipsy. B had always been a light weight when it came to drinking. Not that she was going to complain, she took the last gulp of beer, and tossed the cup aside before resting her hands on the taller girl's waist.

"You know you have really pretty eyes....kinda like chocolate. I like chocolate", Brittany said.

"Thanks, B. I like your eyes, too"

Brittany moved to rest her head on Santana's shoulder, her blonde hair falling onto the other girl's shoulder, her breath hot against Santana's skin. The smaller girl was biting her lips a bit as she pulled the dancer closer to her body. She was grateful for whatever this song was for being so long, or maybe it was just her, and it seemed like time had stopped. Either way, she was happy.

When the song finally did end, Brittany moved her head slightly to look up into those chocolate eyes, and Santana couldn't stop herself from leaning down to press her lips against the soft, rosy ones that belonged to Brittany. She didn't know what came over her, kissing her best friend, and she was ready to pull away to apologize. As she started to pull away, she heard Brittany whimper softly and lean back up to keep her kiss with the Latina girl. The pair ignored the wolf whistles they were getting from the guys in the room, only breaking the kiss when the need for air burned their lungs. Both of the Cheerios had huge smiles on their faces.

"I've been waiting to do that", the blonde quietly admitted, a nervous look on her face. "I wasn't sure if it was OK"

"I'm glad we did." the Latina replied.

They leaned in for another kiss, with just as soft, and amazing as the first one was, this time, Santana flipped off anyone who did wolf whistles at them as her free hand tangled in the blonde's locks. This was her and Brittany's moment.

* * *

**AN:** If you have not seen the video for White Tie Affair's _Allow me to introduce myself....Mr. Right /Candles (Sick & tired)_, go watch it!!! You may see a certain someone. :)


End file.
